


dil-don't do that

by Milkynubs



Series: A Universe in Which Cumming is Ten Times More Tedious [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Vagina, Gen, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Public Masturbation, Reader is implied to be a monster, Reader-Insert, References to Knotting, romance kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkynubs/pseuds/Milkynubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget "lessons", Sans takes risks at his station again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dil-don't do that

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pissed off and stressed so i wrote smut. i hate people so much!!! but i love you guys!!! i hate splitting!!! please hold my bpd ass!!! i'm a small bunny and i don't deserve this!!! jack off to my porn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> uh but anyway i don't like the words "pussy" and "cunt" very much but i didn't know what else to use besides maybe "hole" or "orifice" which are worse imo. so yeah. hope you like it?? :O next story in this series coming Eventually™, update for "i'm crying but my dick's still hard" is being planned but i have no estimated deadline unfortunately

Sans can't keep doing that to himself. He can't just keep himself waiting for the “perfect moment”. Waiting several weeks to months for guaranteed private time is going to be the death of him, so his common sense is gone in favor of this dildo he just bought.

Like hell he's gonna wait to break this baby in. His lesson learned from before is now null as he prepares to plow himself at his sentry station.

He's wanted to experiment with insertion before, but his fingers aren't enough for him, and phallic foods are easily broken, and Papyrus has complained about the disappearance of said phallic foods, so hey, why not get a toy?

This might be easier, anyhow! No one will know if he has a fake dick stuffed in his pussy under his shorts. It's a lot harder to hide a massive, squirting, twitching, throbbing, bulbous magic wand from everyone else. That's what he thinks, at least, since he's never really tried much with his cunt before. No time like the present, right?

He's got his legs up on the counter, spread out wide – he figures he can say he's finding more creative ways to sleep if anyone asks – as he prepares himself for what's to _come_. He doesn't really need to since he's already soaking, but again, he's not really familiar with this part of his body yet.

After thinking a lot about being inside you, he had wondered, what if you didn't prefer that role? He'd have to get himself used to the idea of being on the other end just in case, he decided. Y'know, just in case it turns out you are in love with him and want to fuck him silly but would prefer to do so with a cock. It's not that unreasonable a scenario, right? Right. So he'd better practice "taking the knot," as they say.

Knots are a fairly big deal to monsters. People can and have settled for smoother phallic shapes, but there's something in monsters' instincts that make the concept of being tied sexy and even romantic and overall just “right”. There's plenty of sex scenes in monster media followed up by playful banter between the couple as they're stuck together for the next little while. There's even a saying about finding a life-mate, that if you can't handle being stuck with them for a few hours after mating, they're probably not the one for you. (Well, actually, it's "if you can't handle being stuck with them for a few hours, how can you expect to stick with them for life?" but eh, it implies you need to fuck someone to truly love them, and sometimes people just find out mating isn't fun or necessary for them, so they're not necessarily good words to go by.)

Mating isn't necessarily crucial to a relationship, of course, but it's undeniably a method of bonding for a lot of people.

It can be romantic, and Sans is kind of a sap.

Oh, right, Sans was going to fuck himself.

He slides the dildo in smoothly in one go. He didn't need to prep himself at all, really, and he can feel himself instinctively trying to hold on tight to the thing inside him. His walls are very sensitive and don't have a specific sweet spot, so every little movement of the dildo gives him instant gratification. He hums in satisfaction before thrusting the toy, being careful not to tie with it too soon. It would still be possible to come with it stuck inside him already, but the thought of you holding him down with his ass(?) in the air and rigorously fucking him with erratic hip motions and lewd slapping and grunting is just too good to pass up. He's already moaning with little concern about being caught.

His orgasm approaches pretty rapidly; yes, he's pent up, but yes, monsters are also just that sensitive (or at least he is). There's a wet noise as he forces the bulbous base inside himself, and he clenches around it hard, squeezing the life out of it, trying to milk your cum from your cock, filling him with your essence…

…He needs to try to control these fantasies in public, because he just shouted a little.

It's so good, though. Your noises and expressions as you fill him up, as he tightens around you, god he wants to experience it for himself. He can only imagine how good it feels to have someone clenching hard around him, holding him inside them like their life depended on it…

…And now his cock's out.

He didn't account for this. He's still coming, sensitive walls rhythmically rubbing themselves on the toy inside him, but now he needs to get his hands busy again. No, shut up, he can't ignore it, he _needs_ to. He didn't think it was possible for him to get hard while his cunt's still coming, but he supposes he learned something new today.

Once again, he's coating the bottom of the station with cum – the top of the station, too, with his awkward position – but this time, it's _really_ difficult not to hide his ecstasy as he comes two times at once. His face is definitely stupid; one eye wide open and shocked and the other half-lidded and lusty, tears threatening to spill and tongue hanging out of his gaping mouth. He can't go back to his default grin, his facial muscles(?) aren't in his control anymore, so he pulls his legs off the counter and buries his face in his arms on the counter and pretends to be asleep while he just. Enjoys.

No one seems to stop by in the time it takes for him to finish, which is good, because he couldn't have prevented himself from shuddering and whining, and the familiar sound of cum hitting wood was present as you'd expect, and his expression is probably stuck now. But at least now it's over, he thinks.

Exhausted, he pulls out the toy, but he feels another sudden rush of need when removing it makes a gentle “pop!” sound and splashes his fluids onto the ground. His shorts are obviously drenched and his cunt is aching once again, the urge to shove the toy back in is irresistible. He growls.

"s'gonna be a long day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm sending a bad message. "if you want me to write stuff, a. break my laptop or b. trigger me"  
> pls don't do either of those to me :( Don't pick on me
> 
> i feel silly saying "trigger" so much because anti-sjws have turned it into a joke but i literally don't know what else to call it when someone else's behavior causes me to have an anxiety attack or a bpd episode. saying "a reaction" is nowhere as serious as it actually is. an "overreaction" is belittling. "caused me to have an anxiety attack and also a bpd episode" is a mouthful and is pretty accusing. but when i say "trigger" i think of a thousand grown-ass adults mocking mentally ill people (especially minors) and traumatized people (especially minors) on the internet by saying "halp!! triggers are my trigger!! #triggered" like it's such a cool thing to do......3edgy5me
> 
> let me take a moment to say if you make fun of triggers i hate you so much. anxiety attacks and "episodes" of mental illness are unique to everyone and you have no right to say someone's trigger is fake. there are so many different ways to be triggered (anxiety attack, fits of rage, misophonia triggers, asmr triggers and many different behaviors for each of these things) that you also have no right to say "it's only a trigger if it's ptsd" or whatever. people like to point at the "dynamite gal" part of wreck-it ralph as a "real trigger" but if that character asked you to tag or warn for the phrase "dynamite gal" you'd laugh and get all snooty about it. ok there done venting on my smut fic. this isn't even really relevant to what happened today i just suddenly thought about all the drama surrounding the word trigger.
> 
> speaking of triggers if you like reading my stuff but have specific things you need to be warned about lemme know, i'll write it down somewhere for the future


End file.
